


Big Brothers Protect (and Little Brothers Eat Dango)

by aconitumtea



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Also i almost forgot, Baby Sanadas!, Family, Gen, Sanada Siblings being cute melts my heart why is this, This is a gift for the Senmusou Secret Santa 2013!, This may have been the metaphorical start of darkness in regards to Nobuyuki being a worry wart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconitumtea/pseuds/aconitumtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Yukimura gets hurt. Little Nobuyuki panicks. Lord Masayuki is amused. Somewhere along the line, a decision is made, a declaration spoken, and dango had.</p><p>Senmusou Secret Santa 2013, for Haya-Dono!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brothers Protect (and Little Brothers Eat Dango)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haya_dono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/gifts).



> This is a gift for the Senmusou-Secret Santa for Haya-Dono, who I drew as a giftee! The event is over here on tumblr! http://senmusou-secretsanta.tumblr.com/

The moment he heard his brother cry out in pain, he had dropped his wooden sword and run to him. Ignoring his teacher's calls to him, just running straight down the hill to where Yukimura fell, forgetting about his katas and training in favor of the younger's tears.

"Yukimura!" The younger Sanada didn't answer, only six years old and still unused to pain, wailing in response. "Yukimura, what's wrong?" Nobuyuki panicked, helping the small brunette sit up and trying to wipe away tears with his large sleeve. Yukimura continued to wail, though not quite at the volume previous, and Nobuyuki couldn't find anything obvious. He only realized the cause for this upset after a moment, when he tried to help his younger brother up. Yukimura's crying halted at the sudden pain when he put weight on his ankle, almost choking on his own spit as he took a sharp breath. That breath gave way to another cry, louder but much shorter than the screaming previously.

Immediately, Nobuyuki helped Yukimura sit back down, patting his cherubic face in attempt to comfort him. "Nooo no no, shoosh I... Don't worry it'll stop! It'll stop so- Aaah, M-mura, please don't cry...!" Nobuyuki pleaded, unsure what to do. He had never hurt his own ankle before, and was frightened at how pained little Yukimura was.

"Yukimuraaaaa..." Nobuyuki sniffled as Yukimura's cries winded down to pathetic sobs. Nobuyuki heard someone approach them from behind, and he looked up at his teacher, who shook his head in exasperation. Lifting both children effortlessly with one in each arm, carried them back to the main house, and the next few moments were a blur of maids and croons before Nobuyuki found himself sitting by Yukimura in the younger's futon, who was still sobbing as the doctor appraised his ankle's condition.

"A sprain. It will take time for this to heal." The doctor finally informed their father- Ah, when had he arrived?- as he began wrapping Yukimura's ankle. "He will need to stay off of it for about a week, as it needs time to heal."

"Is he dying?" Nobuyuki asked tearfully, and was startled by the boisterous laugh that boomed from his father as the doctor shook his head.

"No. He'll be fine." Nobuyuki sighed in relief, tiny hands patting Yukimura's face. Yukimura sniffled again and mumbled that he felt like he was dying before he was distracted with a maid bringing in dango for him. His face cheered immediately, the prospect of something sweet capturing his attention like any child his age, and Masayuki moved to leave.

"Nobuyuki." He called, and Nobuyuki blinked and stared at him. Masayuki nodded his head towards the door, and tentatively Nobuyuki stood, hesitant to leave Yukimura's side but not inclined to disobey his father. Slipping out the door, he stared at the floor nervously.

"...Am I in trouble?" He asked, and Masayuki laughed again.

"Trouble? No, no. My son, I want to commend you for going to your brother's side in his time of need! Family is important, boy, and as the eldest you must protect your younger siblings. I'm proud of you." Nobuyuki tilted his head in confusion, but then smiled at his father's praise. "You have to protect your family, boy, no matter what. Remember that. Yukimura especially, it was only a matter of time before he got himself in trouble somehow. I expected something worse to happen to that boy, energetic and fearless as he is." Masayuki chuckled, shaking his head. He didn't note how Nobuyuki's eyes widened, a look of fear on his face before the boy's expression turned thoughtful and worried.

Masayuki patted Nobuyuki's head, turning away. "Take good care of Yukimura, being bedridden will drive the boy mad. I have to be off, keep to your training, son." Nobuyuki said nothing as Masayuki returned to business, going back to where Yukimura was cheerfully eating.

"...Nobuyuki!" Yukimura greeted, eyes sparkling as he picked up a skewer with one dumpling missing. "Here! Its good!" Nobuyuki sat next to Yukimura, looking at the dango and eventually taking it, though didn't eat.

"Yukimura, I'm gonna protect you, okay?" Nobuyuki told him resolutely. Yukimura blinked, tilting his head as he chewed.

"...Okay!" Yukimura agreed cheerily. "And I'll protect you!"

"N-no, I mean I protect you."

"And I protect you!"

"Yukimura."

"Nobuyuki!"

"I protect you, you don't protect me, because... I'm the big brother. Father said so!"

"But who protects you?"

"Uh. Father?"

"I wanna protect you too! I will protect father, you, mother, even the Takeda!"

"...No! That's not how it works!" Nobuyuki huffed as he plucked a dumpling from the stick, and just as Yukimura opened his mouth to protest, the elder brother shoved the pastry into the brunette's mouth. Yukimura tried to talk over the sweet in his mouth before giving up and chewing. "If you protect me, then you'll get hurt. Then I can't protect you, and a big brother protects his little brother."

"...'Ats 'umb."

"Its not. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"'our not 'at big."

"I'm older. Chew first." Yukimura chewed faster, swallowing thickly. He took a deep breath, and then dodged Nobuyuki's attempt to shove another dumpling into his mouth.

"Its only a year!" Yukimura objected. Nobuyuki tried and failed again to shove the pastry into Yukimura's mouth.

"Lets a... A... Agree? To disagree." Nobuyuki tried, remembering their father saying such often at war councils he would go to. It seemed to end a few arguments often. Yukimura squinted at him in response.

"Why are we doing that?"

"Because we disagree."

"Why are we... Agreeing? To it. What's an agree?"

"Uhm. Saying yes."

"Why am I saying yes--"

"Want more dango?"

"Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> @General Population: Well, that was a bit of a weird note to leave off, but its not a bad one! This is a moment in time for the Sanada siblings anyway.
> 
> @Haya-Dono: My god this was weird to write. Sanada's aren't my favorite but writing this endeared me towards them? Gdit, look what you've done Haya-dono. Sobs. I hope you like the gift though! I'm sorry if they're not at all like any headcanons you might have, this is a first time thing for me. uAu Merry Christmas, though!


End file.
